My Last Breath
by NickL4Dolas
Summary: Denver Beck foolishly went after the Five, that killed Paul Blackthorne, on his own. When he was escaping it a Three attacked him. Now he's got himself covered in deep, septic gashes. Now comes the treatment of Holy Water, and both he and Riley Blackthorne have experienced the pain in their legs before, but he's covered in wounds. Will he survive the agony? Slightest Beck/Riley :3


My Last Breath Denver Beck foolishly went after the Five, that killed Paul Blackthorne, on his own. When he was escaping it a Three attacked him. Now he's got himself covered in deep, septic gashes. Now comes the treatment of Holy Water, and both he and Riley Blackthorne have experienced the pain in their legs before, but he's covered in wounds. Will he survive the agony? Slightest Beck/Riley :3 Some spoilers of Forsaken/The Demon Trapper's Daughter. Summary: Demons seem to be working together, and Beck underestimated that. Riley recalls the searing pain of the Holy Water on the six wounds on her left leg,and he had the same before, but that wouldn't be able to even compare to the amount on Beck. Will he survive it, or will it rip him apart? Slightest hints of Beck/Riley. I also used the song My Last Breath by Evanescence for inspiration, mainly for the title. Not a songfic, though. Rated: T, for one use of language and gore. Disclaimer: The Demon Trappers series and the characters belong to the awesome Jana Oliver! My Last Breath belongs to Evanescence. Extra Info: Personally, I don't like Simon/Riley. As soon as I read about Beck I thought RILEY/BECK PAIRING. Lol, I'm weird. Anyways ... only hints, bearing in mind. Not proper romance, because they aren't like that in the books. Sorry if they're OOC. "Beck! Is- is he okay?" Riley Blackthorne burst through the bunch of people around a bed. It was almost one in the morning, and she had only got to sleep at eleven. She was exhausted, but wouldn't - couldn't - pretend nothing was happening, couldn't fake that she could sleep in peace undisturbed. She couldn't pretend that Beck wasn't dying. She saw Harper, Simon, Stewart, and some other trappers she recognised. "It ain't pretty," one told her, but he let her pass nonetheless. Then Riley saw him. Scratches, deep gashes, none of them crusted over, all of them oozing brown pus. His mouth was slightly open, both lips dry and cracked, and he was barely breathing. The unsteady breaths he managed to choke out were rasping, strained. "R... Riley ...?" His eyes opened the tiniest crack, unfocused and heavy-lidded. He shut them again from the effort. His whole body was trembling, and his visible skin was shiny with a thin film of sweat. Riley bit her lip in worry. She knew he hated to feel weak, but to let himself succumb to it ... "I'm here," she whispered, moving closer. The others wisely left the room to give the two privacy. Simon hesitated, but left the room too. "I-I'm sorry," Beck said, his voice barely audible. Riley bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. "What for?" she whispered, her voice cracking with worry. "Letting ... Paul ... your father die." "It was the demons, you both didn't know that a Three would have backup from a Five!" Beck breathed out unsteadily. "What happened?" Riley asked tentatively. "Went after ... the Five that ... helped kill your daddy ... underestimated it ... tried to escape ... got caught by a Three." The exertion of talking had made him shake more. "But-" Riley began. "No more time, girl," Harper said, entering the room. He held two daunting bottles. Holy Water. "It'll kill him!" Riley gasped. She remembered when she'd been clawed by a Three - and the feel of the Holy Water on her left thigh, the agony making her bones feel like they were burning from the inside out. Beck, too, had once got slashes on his leg. It had been an extremely painful ordeal, and Riley remembered his house because of that. "Unless you want him to rot-" Harper began to snarl. Stewart placed a hand on his arm. He, too, was holding bottles. "Why are you being so tough on her? She's already lost her parents, and Beck is like an older brother," he said softly, discreetly. If Riley had heard it she didn't react. Harper scowled. He pushed Riley aside. "This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch," Stewart murmured. "Yeah. This is going to hurt so much," Riley said to Beck, and her eyes started to prickle. She blinked rapidly to clear the tears, but it just made it worse. And by blinking quickly she missed seeing Harper pour on the first bit of fresh Holy Water. The scream of pain ripped into her ears, inhuman and painful. Riley winced, moving to cover her ears. One wound down, so many to go. Harper gritted his teeth, and he poured more Holy Water into the second wound. Another shout echoed throughout the room, digging into Riley's skull so it rang. Beck's back arched, and his hands scrabbled wildly at the mattress for something to help him. His eyes were already screwed shut. Two down. However many more to go. Riley had long gone and sat in another room. The hot chocolate she had been given could barely to compare to her favourite type from the Grounds Zero, lacking whipped cream and chocolate shavings, but that wasn't why she had let it cool past drinking temperature. She could still hear the screams. They hadn't ceased, got quieter or faltered._ Beck's throat must be torn apart_, she thought. Riley was so zoned out she didn't notice her mobile ringing until it buzzed in her pocket again. "Hello?" "Riley!" It was Peter. Riley sighed at the friendly voice. "Where are you?" "Wherever I am. Beck's been clawed and has to be treated." "Ouch-" Silence. Then, "Sorry, it was the Warden. I've got to go, but don't hold it against yourself." He hung up. Riley stared at the monotonous phone before turning it off and pushing her hot chocolate away. She flinched as another, albeit quieter, bellow ricocheted off the walls. Riley rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the wetness clouding her vision. "Pass out already," she mumbled. "Can I sit here?" Simon pointed at a chair opposite Riley. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Simon sat silently and didn't say another word, although his eyes were scrutinising her face. He knew something was wrong. "Riley," he sighed. "I know you're worried about Beck. Harper said he's finally blacked out." For the first time Riley noticed the absence of screams. _But he'll still feel it_, she thought sadly. Her vision blurred and swum as tears formed. "Riley?" She snapped back into focus. "Yes?" she murmured, absently twirling a spoon in her cold hot chocolate. The clinking reminded her of when Beck had made her breakfast, oatmeal with scrambled eggs and sausage. She remembered hoping he was her dad, then him turning around and ruining her delusion. Riley sighed deeply. Simon, realising she wouldn't say anything else, rested his palm on her hand. "I'll tell you when it's over," he promised. Again, Riley remained silent, knowing that if she spoke tears would spill over. They were already threatening to fall. Simon pushed the chair back with a screech, the wooden cross around his neck swinging. Then he was gone. Riley slumped onto the table, her chin resting between her shoulders on the cool wood, and her arms were folded around her face. Her nose and mouth were pressing again the material of her sleeve on her right arm. Was Beck going to live, or would he leave her like everyone else? Riley gave another long sigh, and her eyes closed as she fell into the world of dreams and nightmares. A/N: Cliffhanger! And this will be updated, but don't hold your breath for it to happen straight away. More reviews means quicker updates! Also, sorry if I wrote Beck's speech wrong; since he has a Georgia accent I might have typed it wrong. P.S.: Ellis has the same accent :D (Left 4 Dead reference :p) P.P.S.: Thanks to Lana for the music artist! P.P.P.S.: ESSY READ THE BOOK! 


End file.
